callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Zombies
Fanon Map Japanese Zombies take place on the Zombie map, House of Parliment and as an easter egg on Zombie Trench. House of Parliment also features British Zombies on it. Japanese Zombies are much easier to spot in House of Parliment than in Shi No Numa. They also wield Type 99's but will not use them (or be willing to use them). They also Wield Type 100, however, you cannot pick them p off their dead bodies (much like the Flamethrower of the Germans in Vendetta). Description of Zombies Japanese zombies, just like their Nazi counterparts, are fallen soliders killed by the Allies during World War II, and have been reanimated as zombies, ready to avenge the deaths of themselves and their fallen comrades. They are just as creepy and satanic as their Nazi counterparts. But these zombies have a sleight upper hand compared to their Nazi allies. The Japanese zombies can carry a variety of weapons on them to use, ranging from knives, katanas, and even Arisaka bayonets (Although sometimes, the zombies will be unarmed). These zombies generally attack with a stabbing motion, which is considerably stronger than the bare-handed Nazi zombies. And just like the Nazi zombies, they grow stronger and faster in each wave, but compared to the Nazi zombies, they are slower, but stronger (Due to the fact that they are carrying weapons). These zombies are also considerably smarter than their Nazi counterparts. They wear camouflage, which allows them to blend in with the swamp area and sneak up on you if your not on your guard (But the zombies often squirm or wiggle when hiding, giving away their position and allowing you to kill them quickly). They also can barrow through the floors of the Shrine and come in at you for a surprise attack. Weapons Japanese Zombies wield Weapons but will not use the majority of them. In House of Parliment, they wield Type 99's and Type 100's but will not use them. They also wield Katanas and Knives to stab you, (the Katana will down you instantly unless you have Jugger-Nog, which it takes four). In Zombie Trench, they wield Ariska Bayonets to stab you with. The Bayonets, however, you can still stab them in the neck if they are infront of you when they stab you. But in the upcoming map in Map Pack 3 (Fanon Made), they will wield even more weapons. Infact, they will wield the two most powerful weapons in the game. The Type 99 and the Type 100 Flamethrower along with the all powerful, all succesful Ray Gun. They will not, however, kill you instantly with a Ray gun, it will take Three Shots to down you. Also, the Type 99 and 100 Flamethrower users will stay back (at the end of the room) and fire at you. Also, Flamethrowers only appear after round 10. If the user has Jugger-Nog, he/she can surive Five Seconds of the Type 99 Flamethrower but only three seconds of the Type 100 Flamethrower. It will take 5 shots from the Ray Gun with Jugger-Nog to down you. Category:Zombie Types